The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a microstrip line and another microstrip line, in particular, to a plug connector for joining them.
Nowadays, in order to connect a microstrip line formed on a print substrate and another microstrip line formed on another print substrate, both microstrip lines have been converted to coaxial lines by a coaxial connector and then connected by means of a coaxial connector.
It is difficult to adjust both a strip line and a coaxial line at the connection portion of these lines because the shapes of these lines are different from each other even though the transmission mode of the strip line and the transmission mode of the coaxial line are of the same TEM wave mode. Though the strip lines are obtained at a low cost, the coaxial connectors are relatively expensive.
On the other hand, because strip lines are essentially of non-balanced mode, it is difficult to obtain matched connections even if an ordinary connector equivalent to two balanced lines having a balanced mode is used for the strip line.
In consequence, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a plug connector for microstrip lines which can connect the microstrip lines with good impedance matching without converting them to coaxial lines, and which can be manufactured at a low cost.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a plug connector of a multicore connection system which allows a multicore connection with good matching without converting them to coaxial lines, and which can be manufactured at a low cost.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a plug connector for microstrip lines, which has less crosstalk.